1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and, in particular, to a LCD device capable of protecting a printed circuit board from electromagnetic wave interference (EMI).
2. Description of the Background
Typically, a LCD device includes a LCD panel presenting images, a backlight assembly supplying light to the LCD panel, and a driving circuit generating signals for driving the LCD panel.
The driving circuit includes a gate driver, a data driver, a timing controller, and a driving voltage generator.
The timing controller and the driving voltage generator may be installed on a printed circuit board (PCB) and provide control signals and driving voltages to the gate driver and the data driver, respectively.
The gate driver and the data driver may be formed as integrated circuits (ICs). They may be connected to the LCD panel on a film in the form of a tape carrier package (TCP) or installed directly on the LCD panel.
When externally supplied pixel data flows into the timing controller, EMI may occur. The EMI distorts the signals generated by the timing controller, resulting in driving failure of the LCD device.